Jawbreakers & Peaches
by GiantMako
Summary: In Peach Creek a single present can go a long way. Exactly what will a certain money loving scoundrel do when a mysterious present compels him to... return the favor.  Eddy fic. might be a dash of OCness. Read and Review. hope you enjoy, expected pairing


Yo. So yeah fancy that me actually submitting twice in one week so far I must be on some sort of roll or something. Well I hope you guys like it. Its sorta based on a unusual pairing that I just liked the thought of when I was brainstorming.

Also for those who are wondering. Yes I will be adding another chapter to Left 4 Ed so be ready for that. Hopefully I can have that up by tomorrow night, maybe Friday afternoon. I'll be busy like all weekend so slim chance of the update coming then.

Oh yeah almost forgot to add. **Disclaimer- I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy** just this fanfiction oneshot.

All right that's enough gab outta me lets start this.

**Jawbreakers & Peaches **

" _Just a little bit closer...almost there... gotcha! "_ The ominous sound of a branch snapping underneath him was the only warning given before he felt a sudden lose of balance, and the Earth's gravity suddenly pulling him downward. _" Crap! "_ While falling to the ground, the hapless victim's only concern lay not on his imminent impact with the unforgiving ground below, but the precious treasure he held protectively in his hands.

With a loud **thud** announcing his landing, he had only a few seconds to inwardly complain about his discomfort before another, more alarming sound was heard not to far away.

" Who dares to awaken Rolf from his nighttime rest! " Suddenly the back door to Rolf's house was opened, and in the doorway stood the son of a shepherd a pitchfork in one hand, and a dimly lit lantern in the other. " Peering into the darkness Rolf's eyes spotted the small figure picking itself off the ground right next to his papas most cherished tree. " Thief! Rolf sees you trying to make off with his papas prized produce, prepare for the pain Rolf shall now inflict!"

Without a moments hesitation the figure made a dash for Rolf's fence, the closest escape route presented. The sound of rapidly approaching hooves indicated that Rolf had just sicked his insane goat on him, the goat's angry bleating close behind was great motivation for the thief to increase his speed.

" Bring his hide back to Rolf so he may fully unleash his rage!" In hopes of hitting the escaping figure Rolf threw his pitchfork with all the might he could muster. **"Shaklahah!"** The pitchfork zoomed through the air, passing Victor, and implanting itself in the fence as the thief had just reached it.

" _Holy cow Rolf almost turned me into a freakin pin cushion! "_ The thief's three dominant hairs stood on in end in fright, as he started scaling the fence. " Almost home free! " A sudden pain in his rear end confirmed that Victor had caught up and was now biting him, very hard I might add. **" OW! "** Using all the strength he could the thief managed to pull himself over the fence using only one hand, with a goat still latched to his pants, and his prize in the other hand.

Hearing Rolf nearing the fence to assist his goat in the Ed's capture, the escapee decided that he needed to lose some unnecessary weight _" The things I do for..."_ placing his prize on top of his head, the thief used his free hand to unlatch his belt buckle. In less than a second he had lost the goat ( as well as his favorite pair of pants. ), and was on his way home being sure to stay in the shadows just in case Rolf hadn't given up his pursuit.

Once he had reached home, the boy walked into the light provided by his backdoor porch light. Eddy with a long sigh wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead from the night's activities. He was tired, bruised, sweaty, had bite marks on his butt, and was missing a good pair of pants which led to him now walking around in his white boxers that had dollar signs on the sides.

" And to think I went through all of that for you. " Eddy took a moment to look over his ill gotten gain, in his hand was a single fruit its appearance was like that of a spiked football though scaled down slightly, and more round. The famed water honey peach, thought as the most delicious peach found on earth, a rarity in America since it was a Asian born fruit, and a very valuable one at that. Eddy had overheard Rolf talking a few days before, about how his father had traded a great number of livestock for the seeds, and was intent on making a fortune off of its fruit in America. Something that Eddy at the time had planned to cash in on for himself, until a unexpected show of affection had derailed things.

Though normally self interest would provoke Eddy to attempt to grow his own peaches for the profit involved, this peach would have a different destiny. Instead of making him money, this peach would make someone very happy.

Eddy did his best to appear uncaring, and self involved, but deep down he had a soft spot or two for others and in rare occasions showed it. Especially when others showed their soft spots to him first.

Which is what had started the whole fiasco he got himself intertwined in the first place.

Flashback! A few days prior to Eddy's interesting night.:

It was in between classes when Eddy had stopped by his locker to fish out his Math book, when he opened it he was quite surprised by the object that had been laying in wait for him. Eddy's eyes grew as large as dinner plates, and actually started to tear up at the beautiful creation before him.

Within his locker in all of its glory stood a mouth watering jawbreaker the size of his head, it was green in color, and etched artistically on the front was a silver cent sign. Eddy was so overtaken with its beauty that he actually sank to his knees, slowly reaching out with the caution one would have reserved for a newborn infant he touched the jawbreaker. His mind raced with ideas of what flavor it must have been, green apple, watermelon, maybe even...lime, he even briefly wondered if perhaps the silver cent sign was a different flavor all its own.

Once the initial shock had worn off, and he had wiped the tears from his eyes he readied himself to start consuming what would be the most delicious jawbreaker he believed he would ever receive. And that's when he saw the note attached to the top.

Someone had given this to him, but who? It could have been one of his two best friends, which made plenty of sense, but the writing on the note told otherwise. Double-D never wrote in such a weird way, and the handwriting was much to neat to have been Ed's.

_Jawbreakers were always your most coveted treat though one day I hope that changes to being around me._

_Green is your favorite color, and you are my favorite Ed_

_Money is what you strive to attain, and you are what I'm filled with greed for._

_Hope you enjoy the gift._

The note was a tad bit sappy for his liking, but the meaning was not lost to him. A few years ago when Eddy had reached the age of 14 his old man had sat him down and explained **the way of things** as his dad had put it. He explained that when someone goes to the trouble to make a huge impression on you that in the least you have to return the favor, or you end up with a keyed car, and a missing dog. Eddy sometimes wondered just how messed up his father's teenage years were. But it was obvious to his own sense of self honor that he would have to make things even, if he was going to enjoy the sought after candy.

So his mission was set, and his goal clear he would have to figure out who had done such a nice thing for him, and give them a gift back, then he wouldn't owe anyone anything, and could enjoy the jawbreaker to its fullest.

He was brought back to the real world when the late bell for class had started to ring. _" Crud, this will have to wait till after class."_

During study hall Eddy had a hard time concentrating. The whole prospect of one of his classmates, could at this very moment be watching him, wondering if he had found the gift he/she had left for him, and enjoyed it. Eddy took a moment to look around the classroom, maybe the suspect was watching him right now.

So far everything seemed normal Double-D was trying to explain solving for x to Ed who was more interested in the monster doodle he was jotting down in his notebook. Kevin was doing his best to hit on Nazz who looked completely uninterested as she looked over her notes. May was asleep, and a puddle of drool was forming around her mouth. Sarah was reading a book, while Jimmy was doing science homework.

" _Dang no one looked the least bit suspicious, maybe the suspect just wasn't in this class."_ Eddy made a mental note to try his hand at listening to some gossip at lunch later. As he turned to look out the class window, Eddy was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched him.

In his next class Eddy asked his friends if they had heard anything odd on the grapevine recently. Neither heard anything that proved useful, though Edd started blathering on about Jimmy's newest pie recipe which Eddy instantly tuned out.

" Alright dorks enough chit chat, I wanna see all three of you climb those ropes now! " Kevin's loud voice rang through Eddy's ears, and he could have swore that one of them was bleeding even as he climbed to the top of the rope in the gym. When he reached the top Eddy looked down at all his classmates, eyes on the alert for any suspicious activities.

On the girl's side of the gym Marie, Lee, and May were about to get into another fist fight over who's turn it was with the basketball. Sarah was chatting with a few female classmates he didn't know, while Nazz read the activities out loud for everyone to hear off the clipboard she was holding.

On the boy's side below Kevin was bellowing orders at Johnny, while the weird kid just laughed. Ed was running in circles, and Double-D did his best to appear like he was doing jumping jacks, when in reality he was trying to catch his breath.

" _God I suck at this! "_ With a sigh of frustration Eddy started climbing back down the ridge, being careful not to just slide down so he didn't end up with another rope burn. As he descended once again his actions were being observed.

It was during lunch while he mindlessly stabbed at the food on his tray that Eddy got his break. Eddy, and Double-D were debating on the realism behind criminal investigation shows, and at the moment Edd was winning the argument.

" Well Eddy as hard as it may be for you to believe, a lot of crimes committed these days tend to be much more thought out, which helps when a would be criminal tries to ( heaven forbid ) get away with it. " Edd's argument being that the show was quite realistic in today's society.

" Are you kidding sock-head, why would someone go through all the trouble of setting up a patsy, having some lame alibi, just so they can get caught anyway. The way I see it if the guy fits the bill money is he committed the crime. "

" Ok Eddy if that's how you see it what pray tell is the answer when more than one person is committing the crime then? " Double-D's reply had caught Eddy by surprise, so much so that he was unable to think of an answer.

" Reword that for me Edd so your saying, what if more than one person is involved? "

" Well yes I guess if you just want to dumb it down, when a group of criminals share a common goal I would think that it complicates things quite a bit. Your theory doesn't work effectively if there is more than one suspect that **fits the bill **as you would say. "

Thanks to Double-D know-it-allness Eddy finally figured out who had given him the jawbreaker, it was the most obvious answer complicated by the fact, that there was more than one person involved.

" Hey Double-D, what was it that you said earlier about Jimmy's new pie recipe. "

End of Flashback:

Eddy chuckled to himself as he continued looking the peach over, he was just glad that the hard part was over. He walked inside of his room, and was asleep before his head landed on the pillow of his bed.

Next Morning: 

Eddy was actually glad that it was Sunday for once, with no school to get in the way, he had all day to create his return present. After cleaning up, and calling up his friends telling both of them that he would be busy all day, and couldn't hang out Eddy went to work using the best of his culinary skills for this one baked good.

Time skip: 

When he was finally done Eddy couldn't help, but let his own ego swell at the sight of his creation. At first he had planned on making a pie out of the rare peach, after taking in everything Edd had told him about Jimmy's pie recipe, but instead decided on a cake. It wasn't a very large cake, in fact it kinda seemed on the small side, but after tasting it he had to say it was darn near the best thing he had ever managed to create in a kitchen...well next to his omelets that is.

After writing a few words in frosting at the top Eddy announced to the empty kitchen that it was perfect. " Now I just have to deliver it. "

A Long trip later Eddy managed to reach his destination, it would have been much shorter if he hadn't taken the long was there, but he had to be sure he wouldn't run into anyone he knew with his gift in tow.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear Eddy gently placed the cake at the foot of the door, carefully making sure that the cake wouldn't be in range of a swinging door, or a careless footstep out of the doorway. With one last look at his creation, Eddy knocked on the door as hard as he could, just to be sure that he had gotten, at least gotten one of them to open the door. And as quick as lightning he ran off, before anyone could see him. At this point his part of the exchange was over, and now he could eat the precious green jawbreaker made specifically for him without guilty conscience.

Instead of just one answering the door, all three had, hoping for a visitor, or at least a mother with breakfast in tow. Outside their door they found no one, but instead they found a small cake nestled inside a cake pan. The cake itself was a light tan in color, and smelled wonderfully of peaches, it's creator was obviously a professional to some degree, and a small bite mark at the side showed the baker was at least humble enough to sample it for them.

The words written on the top in green icing were by far the best feature, they found it hard to believe that so much could be written on such a small cake.

_Your hair is a cool dark blue, and your beautiful eyes always leaves me frozen where I stand._

_Your locks are like strands of pure gold, and my heart skips a beat every time you smile._

_Your curls are a passionate, and fiery red, its a shame you hide such a pretty face behind those flames._

_I enjoyed my gift, so I hope that you enjoy yours. _

_From your favorite Ed._

And ecstatic squeal of delight was made by each sister, as they read the words. None of them were expecting a reply, especially not such a romantic one. With faces turned red from blushing, and dreamy looks upon their faces they took the cake inside, and quickly began dividing it up equally. As sisters it was common for them to fight over things, but right now they had found something they could all share willingly.

At his house Eddy gave the masterpiece, of a jawbreaker a final look over, heck he even photographed it just to prove that such a great thing existed, then he finally popped it into his mouth, and at the exact same moment the three sisters all took a bite out of their own pieces of cake. From both sides of this interesting exchange a look of complete euphoria, and contentment could be seen.

Eddy vowed that he would have to be much more gentlemanly around the Kankers.

The sisters agreed that its was nice having a handsome young man cook for them, and that it should happen again. Very soon.

**End of Story:**

So... how'd ya like it. I spent my entire afternoon writing this one. Sorry about the Oc-ness if you noticed any, that's just how it ended up when I was done. Also hope my terrible grammars don't make you hate me lol

Be sure to **Review** dudes.

Oh and a cool point for anyone who gets the the tiny clothing reference I made on Eddy earlier


End file.
